This invention relates to improvements in disc brakes of the kind in which friction pads are applied to opposite faces of a rotatable disc by pistons working in opposed hydraulic cylinders in a fixed caliper which straddles a portion of the disc.
Usually, the caliper has been formed of two complementaly members which are secured together by bolts, and for mounting the caliper on a non-rotatable part of a vehicle, a mounting portion such as a lug or the like has integrally been formed on one of the caliper members by casting or the like. Thus, there is problems such that the location and the configuration of the mounting portion shall conform to the mounting requirements of respective vehicles thereby increasing the types of the caliper and complicating the casting and machining operations.